


Dance and Return

by babycrowshouyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Suggestive Themes, i think you can all assume what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycrowshouyou/pseuds/babycrowshouyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I'd known you were just gonna be a wet blanket, Daichi, I would've invited Terushima instead; he would've been excited. C’mon, this place has great reviews, and heaven knows if anyone needs to let loose for a night, it's you, mister med student. And who knows, maybe you'll find a major hottie tonight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance and Return

**Author's Note:**

> I... have no excuse for this...
> 
> (It's the closest I've ever gotten to smut and I totally ended up chickening out in the end, I'm sorry)
> 
> ((I was also listening to old Lady Gaga when I thought of this, so there's that. Title comes from her song _Paparazzi_ ))

“Did I really have to come with you to this, Suga? It's just gonna be full of drunk, sweaty people with no regard for boundaries. Is that really what you want?”

Suga turned back to his best friend, lips pursed in a disappointed pout and light eyebrows knit together.

“If I'd known you were just gonna be a wet blanket, Daichi, I would've invited Terushima instead; he would've been excited. C’mon, this place has great reviews, and heaven knows if anyone needs to let loose for a night, it's you, mister med student. And who knows, maybe you'll find a major hottie tonight.” Suga wiggled his eyebrows, smirking suggestively. Daichi couldn't hold back a snort and shook his head, but didn't argue.

They got to the doors and with Suga’s charm (which mostly consisted of batting his long eyelashes and flashing coy smiles as he said naughty things Daichi never wanted to hear ever again), they were inside within a matter of seconds. They'd been able to hear the bass thumping from outside, but now that they were inside, Daichi could feel the bass through his entire body, rattling his bones. It was a lot warmer than he was expecting, and he was glad Suga made him change from a button-up to a tight v-neck t-shirt, or else he was sure he'd end up dying of heatstroke.

Suga latched onto his arm and pulled him toward the bar, yelling something about needing some tequila in his body. Daichi’s eyes wandered around as he was pulled through crowds of people, never staying on one face too long. They made it to the bar and were lucky enough to claim two recently vacated stools; they barely sat down before one of the bartenders was before them, eyeing Suga in a way that made Daichi feel like a major third wheel.

They ordered some shots of tequila (Daichi agreed reluctantly; he knew Suga wouldn't let him live if he didn't have at least two), and after shooting the first two down, they were interrupted by an incredibly gorgeous man who was asking Suga if he wanted to dance. Suga’s coy, flirty smile returned and Daichi knew he wouldn't be seeing his friend for a while.

“Sorry, Dai, but the dance floor’s calling my name! Have a few more drinks, let loose, and _do not leave before midnight_ or I'll smack you!” Daichi nodded and rolled his eyes before giving Suga a salute. Before they could go, however, another man came up behind the first stranger, who had introduced himself as Oikawa, and Daichi felt his stomach clench.

This man was fucking _hot_. He was wearing a tight shirt, showing off his muscles, and he had tattoos covering his arms from wrist to what Daichi could only assume to be shoulder. If Daichi wasn't mistaken, he could also barely see bits of more tattoos peeking out from the collar of his t-shirt. 

He barely heard the conversation between him and Oikawa, and was only brought back to the present with Oikawa’s exclamation of, “But Iwa-chan look, Suga has a hot friend too! You can stay with him while we dance!”

Daichi glanced up at Oikawa in surprise, mostly caught off guard at being called hot. His eyes slid back to “Iwa-chan”, who was now looking at him like he'd only just realized he was there. Their eyes locked for a moment before Iwa-chan looked back at Oikawa, rolling his eyes.

“Fucking fine. Just don't get too drunk; I don't wanna carry your ass home again.” Daichi’s stomach erupted in butterflies as he realized that this gorgeous man was willing to stay with him while their friends ditched them for the dance floor. Oikawa beamed brightly at him, gushing his thanks before pulling Suga to the dance floor. Suga offered Daichi one more giddy wave as he was pulled away, leaving him alone with Iwa-chan.

Daichi watched as the gorgeous man took Suga’s seat and ordered a whiskey before turning to look up at Daichi.

“Sorry about him; once Oikawa gets his sights set on something, it's impossible to get him to change his mind.” He rolled his eyes, but a small (adorable) smile made its way onto his lips. “I'm Iwaizumi, by the way.”

Daichi swallowed, trying to wet his dry throat, before answering.

“Sawamura, but you can just call me Daichi.” He offered what he hoped was a friendly smile before continuing. “And I know what you mean; Suga’s stubborn as hell, and he can be a handful sometimes.” He chuckled and when the bartender came back, he asked for scotch.

Iwaizumi chuckled next to him as he took a sip of his whiskey, shaking his head.

“Something tells me you were brought here against your will too, huh?” Iwaizumi looked over at him, his teasing smirk making Daichi feel almost giddy. He chuckled, trying to make himself relax more, but it was hard; he was never good when it came to talking to hot people, especially hot men with muscles and tattoos.

“Ah, yeah; Suga said I needed to ‘let loose’ for a night, so he dragged me here. I tried to refuse, but that damn man has a way with words. What about you?” He took a sip of his scotch when the bartender brought it to him and turned to fully face Iwaizumi.

“Oh, Oikawa loves clubs, but he has the habit of drinking too much, so I'm basically like his babysitter.” Iwaizumi snorted and rolled his eyes, but his small smile told Daichi that he really was concerned about his friend’s well being.

The two spoke more, telling each other about their professions (Daichi was a librarian assistant while he went to med school to become a surgeon, and Iwaizumi was a personal trainer), their hobbies (volleyball for both, surprisingly), and as they ingested more alcohol, they began talking about their past relationships.

“For real, this guy was only with me because one of his dreams was to fuck in the library!” Daichi snorted, and Iwaizumi laughed loudly, making Daichi’s stomach twist again.

“No fucking way, oh my god! That's hilarious!” Iwaizumi was laughing so hard that tears were starting to crawl down his cheeks, and Daichi couldn't help but laugh along, feeling totally elated.

“Okay, okay, your turn,” Daichi gasped, trying to regain his composure. Iwaizumi wiped his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down enough to talk.

“Alright, uh,” he chuckled, rubbing his neck as he thought. “Okay, here's one: I was dating this guy back in my sophomore year of college, and the first time we fucked, he stopped me in the middle of blowing him and, I shit you not, asked if I could meow for him and lick him like a cat.” Daichi stared at Iwaizumi incredulously before bursting into loud, gut-busting laughter.

“Oh god, your story definitely tops mine,” Daichi gasped out between fits of laughter, holding his sides like he was trying to hold himself together. Iwaizumi laughed with him, covering his red face.

Eventually, each had gone through three more drinks, and by that time, Daichi’s head was feeling fuzzy enough that he actually felt ballsy enough to ask Iwaizumi to dance. Iwaizumi, also feeling his buzz and still high off their laughter, smiled up at him and shrugged.

“Sure, why the hell not?”

The two men walked to the packed dance floor, hand-in-hand so as not to lose each other in the crowd. They found a spot with just enough space for them and let the beat of the music wash over them as they started to move against each other, chest to chest. Daichi let his arms rest on Iwaizumi’s broad shoulders and watched as the bright neon lights danced on his flushed face, reflecting in his steel grey eyes. Iwaizumi’s hands rested on Daichi’s hips, holding him close as they started moving as one.

Daichi felt his eyes drift down to focus on Iwaizumi’s parted lips and let his fingers play with the short hair at the base of his hairline, tugging every so often. He glanced back up at Iwaizumi’s eyes just in time to notice his pupils dilate a bit, covering the grey with pitch black, and before he knew it, their mouths were pressed together in a heated kiss, lips tasting like liquor as tongues pushed through them, trying to gain whatever access possible. Daichi let his hands bury themselves in Iwaizumi’s hair, stiff from the hair gel keeping his spikes intact, and he tugged a little rougher, eliciting a low growl from Iwaizumi’s chest. A shiver of excitement raced down Daichi’s entire body, leaving goosebumps in its wake. The two pulled away slightly, enough to look at each other, and Daichi smirked.

“Do you think maybe you can skip babysitting for tonight…? He's in Suga’s hands, I'm sure he'll be fine…”

Iwaizumi’s eyes flickered down to Daichi’s lips as a smile worked its way across his mouth, and he met his eyes again.

“I guess he's a big boy. Now… Your place or mine?”

The two ended up taking a cab to Daichi’s apartment, both figuring Suga wouldn't be coming home that night. The cab ride was torturous, to say the least; both were clear-headed enough to know they shouldn't make out in the back seat, but _damn_ , was it difficult not to. By the time they reached Daichi’s apartment, Iwaizumi’s hands were trying to gain access to the skin under Daichi’s shirt, making it incredibly difficult to unlock the door. 

Finally, the door opened and both stumbled inside. As soon as the door shut behind them, lips and teeth and tongues clashed as they pounced on each other, fingers tangling in hair and shirts, clothes being discarded as they made their way back to Daichi’s room, allowing hot skin to meet equally hot skin. They fell back into the bed, clinging to each other like they were touch deprived, starving for affection and attention.

Nails met skin, leaving red trails down shoulders, backs, stomachs, arms. Colors danced behind eyes, bite marks littered skin, breaths heavy and labored as muscles worked in ways neither had experienced in much too long. Pleasure exploded within both, white-hot and searing, accompanied by yells and moans of names and approvals and begging, leaving the room smelling like sweat and sex, and leaving both exhausted and sticky, clinging to each other as muscles quivered beneath red-tinted skin.

Shaking, the two didn't bother cleaning up, and instead made their way under the covers after tossing the used condoms to the floor. Daichi nestled back against Iwaizumi’s warm chest, shivering at the feeling of his heavy heartbeat against his back. Iwaizumi’s arms wrapped tight around Daichi’s waist as he planted a few soft kisses at the base of his neck, making Daichi giggle softly as Iwaizumi’s lips tickled his overly sensitive skin.

When Daichi awoke the next morning with a pounding headache, he was ecstatic that he remembered every single detail of the night before. The weight of Iwaizumi’s arms was still around his waist and he carefully turned in his grasp to come face-to-face with the gorgeous man. He let his fingertips trace over Iwaizumi’s tattoos, waking Iwaizumi from his sleep slowly. His eyelids fluttered open and he blinked a few times before focusing on Daichi. His face broke out into a gorgeous sleepy smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling adorably.

“Good morning.” His voice was rough, raspy from both sleep and strain from the night before. Daichi smiled up at him and pressed a kiss to his jaw before replying.

“Yes, it is. Almost makes this headache worth it.” He chuckled quietly and Iwaizumi chuckled with him before kissing him sweetly.

“So, guess you were able to let loose after all, huh?” Iwaizumi’s voice and smile were teasing and Daichi rolled his eyes before smirking.

“Wait till I tell Suga; I think he might have a heart attack when he finds out I brought someone home, especially when he finds out it was someone as fucking gorgeous as you.” Daichi snickered softly and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, smiling as the tips of his ears turned pink.

“Shut up…” Iwaizumi muttered, smiling shyly as he nuzzled Daichi’s cheek. Daichi chuckled and rubbed Iwaizumi’s shoulders before pulling away and wrinkling his nose.

“We should clean up; I feel gross.”

Iwaizumi chuckled and let go of Daichi to sit up.

“Shit, you're right; we both need showers.” He laughed and ran a hand through his (very) messy hair. Daichi got up, moving slowly to avoid making his headache worse, and walked toward his bathroom door before turning back to Iwaizumi, a coy smirk on his lips.

“Two showers would be such a waste of water… You coming?” Iwaizumi’s eyes lit up and he smiled wide before quickly climbing out of bed and following Daichi into the bathroom. 

Daichi would have to remember to thank Suga when he came home later; as it turned out, letting loose hadn't been all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you can always find me on [tumblr](http://chrisssenpai.tumblr.com). Come agonize with me over rarepairs, if you wanna. (IwaDai is my current weakness, tbh.)
> 
> I wrote this pretty late at night, so if there are any errors, I'm real sorry, but as I'm typing this, I don't really wanna go through and fix them.


End file.
